memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Timothy Carhart
|birthplace = Washington, D.C., USA |roles = Guest Actor |characters = Lt. Cdr. Christopher Hobson }} Timothy Carhart is the actor who played Lieutenant Commander Christopher Hobson in the fifth season episode . He filmed his scenes on Friday on Paramount Stage 9. Carhart was born in Washington, DC, and has been acting since at least the late 1970s. Television work He made his television acting debut in NBC's 1978 mini-series The Awakening Land, co-starring guest actor Bert Remsen. Throughout the 1980s, he made guest appearances on several television series, including Alfred Hitchcock Presents (with Clyde Kusatsu), Miami Vice (with Ed Lauter), and Crime Story (starring Bill Smitrovich). He also appeared in two episodes of the crime drama Spenser: For Hire, starring the future lead actor of DS9, Avery Brooks. Carhart's first episode, "Brother to Dragons," co-starred Stephen McHattie and Michael Zaslow, while his second episode, "Homecoming," was directed by Winrich Kolbe. In 1989, Carhart had a recurring role on the drama series thirtysomething, which included an episode with David Clennon and Lorinne Vozoff. That same year, Carhart was a regular on the CBS medical drama series Island Son, again working with fellow TNG guest star Clyde Kusatsu, who was also a regular on the show. In 1991, Carhart made a guest appearance on Quantum Leap, the time travel series starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell. The following year, he appeared on L.A. Law, on which fellow TNG guest star Corbin Bernsen and guest actor Larry Drake were regulars. In 1995, Carhart was a guest star on the widely popular science fiction series The X-Files, appearing as Virgil Incanto in the episode "2Shy". Other television shows on which Carhart has guest-starred during the 1990s include Empty Nest (with Aaron Lustig), Roseanne, The Young Riders (starring Anthony Zerbe), The X-Files, Law & Order (with Gerrit Graham), Strange World (with Leon Russom), and Profiler (with Michelle Bonilla, Dennis Christopher, and Mark Rolston). Carhart appeared in several made-for-TV movies during the 1990s, including Call Me Anna (1990, with Richard Fancy and Deborah May), Quicksand: No Escape (1992, with Marc Alaimo, Steven Culp, Jack Shearer and Howard Shangraw), Smoke Jumpers (1996, with Bill Bolender and Spencer Garrett), America's Dream (1996, in a segment with Susanna Thompson), and Before He Wakes (1998, co-starring Ron Canada and Barbara Tarbuck). He also starred in two mini-series from CBS, 1991's In A Child's Name (co-starring Jeff Allin, Dennis Cockrum, James Cromwell, David Huddleston, Louise Fletcher, and Caroline Kava) and 1996's Gone in the Night (with Billy Burke and Holmes Osborne). Between 2000 and 2003, Carhart played the recurring role of Eddie Willows on the hit CBS crime drama CSI: Crime Scence Investigation. He appeared in four episodes of the series, during which he was credited alongside Katy Boyer, Melinda Clarke, Leonard Kelly-Young, and Glenn Morshower. In 2002, Carhart had a recurring role on the hit FOX series 24, playing Assistant NSA head Eric Rayburn in four episodes. Among his co-stars on this series were fellow Star Trek alumni Billy Burke, Michelle Forbes, Billy Mayo, Tracy Middendorf, and Freda Foh Shen. Carhart's last two appearances on this show were directed by James Whitmore, Jr. Carhart has also made recent guest appearances on shows such as The Practice (with Rene Auberjonois and Bruce Davison), UPN's The Twilight Zone (again working with Susanna Thompson, in an episode written by Robert Hewitt Wolfe), Frasier (with Kelsey Grammer, Jordan Lund and Holmes Osborne), Judging Amy (with Bob Gunton and Jack Gwaltney, in an episode directed by Andrew Robinson), and Standoff (with Raphael Sbarge and directed by Terrence O'Hara). He was most recently seen in a 2007 episode of Law & Order: Criminal Intent entitled "Silencer". Film work One of Carhart's earliest film credits was the 1984 blockbuster horror comedy Ghostbusters, which also featured an appearance by Michael Ensign while Paddi Edwards supplied the voice of Gozer. That same year, Carhart acted alongside veteran ''Star Trek'' film foley artist Robin Harlan in the independent comedy film The Party Animal. In 1985, Carhart had a supporting role in the Academy Award-winning drama Witness and the popular romantic comedy film Desperately Seeking Susan. His co-stars in the latter film included John Hoyt, Robert Joy, and Tim Ransom. Also in this year, Carhart appeared in the drama film Marie along with Leon Rippy and Keith Szarabajka. In 1986, Carhart worked on two films with fellow TNG guest star Robert Schenkkan: Sweet Liberty, co-starring Saul Rubinek and Linda Thorson; and The Manhattan Project, with with Dan Butler, J.D. Cullum, and Stephen Markle. Also in 1986, Carhart appeared in the comedy film Playing for Keeps, with Chuck Picerni, Jr. and Douglas Warhit. Carhart played the second male lead in the adventure drama The Rescue (1988) and the action comedy Pink Cadillac (1989). Both of these films co-starred James Cromwell; The Rescue starred Edward Laurence Albert and also featured Leon Russom and Ned Vaughn, while Pink Cadillac featured Michael Champion and Jimmie F. Skaggs. In addition, Carhart can be seen in the hit 1988 comedy film Working Girl, along with Zach Grenier and Jeffrey Nordling. Carhart's feature film credits expanded in the 1990s, with appearances in such hit films as The Hunt For Red October (with Daniel Davis, Ronald Guttman, Boris Lee Krutonog, Ned Vaughn, and TNG regular Gates McFadden), Thelma & Louise (1991) with Shelly Desai and Christopher McDonald), Beverly Hills Cop III (1994, with Stephen McHattie and Albie Selznick), Black Sheep (1996, co-starring Bruce McGill and Tucker Smallwood), and Air Force One (1997, with Spencer Garrett, Boris Lee Krutonog, Pavel Lychnikoff, Don McManus, Glenn Morshower, Dan Shor, Bill Smitrovich, and Dean Stockwell). In addition, Carheart and the aforementioned Dan Shor played a pair of deputies in the 1992 thriller, Red Rock West. Carheart also co-starred in the 1995 cult horror film Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh with Randy Oglesby and Tony Todd. Carhart's most recent film was the 2005 direct-to-DVD vehicle Black Dawn, co-starring John Pyper-Ferguson. Stage work In 1987, Carhart starred in a stage production of Don DeLillo's play The Day Room at the New York City Center. For his performance in this production, Carhart was nominated for the 1988 Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Ensemble Acting. http://www.ibdb.com/awardperson.asp?id=74655 On Broadway, Carhart played Harold "Mitch" Mitchell in the 1992 revival of Tennessee Williams' A Streetcar Named Desire, acting alongside such noted actors as , , and . External links * * * de:Timothy Carhart es:Timothy Carhart Category:Performers Category:TNG performers